


Aftertale

by Gingeralecans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingeralecans/pseuds/Gingeralecans





	Aftertale

Frisk sits awake, seeming exhuasted. Their eyes close slowly but shoot back open before he is able to fall back to sleep while sitting in an upright position. 

"Just go to sleep, Frisk."

Their eyes linger across the bed, stopping to meet a set of red eyes that stare intensely back at them. 

"How long has it been since you last slept?"

Frisk couldn't really remember. The first two years of life were nice and peaceful. They had a new family and new friends. They were never lonely and their life had nary a dull moment. But. . .last month, something started happening.

They thought it was just her imagination at first so they didn't really worry about it. But it got stranger, this feeling she had. It went from feeling things to hearing things to seeing things. Nightmares broke them from sleep on countless occasions and they found that every time they woke the oddicies would increase. Only two weeks ago did they wake to these red eyes that bore through her very being, attached to someone with a chilling grin.

Chara. They didn't know much about him other than what Asirel had told them before leaving the underground. The past couple of weeks though Chara was happy to fill Frisk in. Whenever Frisk would be shaken awake by a nightmare he'd be there, sitting either not too far away or at the end of the bed. Naturally Frisk tried to believe they were seeing things but it was difficult when they could even feel Chara shifting on their bed. 

As he'd sit there he'd tell them about things . . .things that would only keep Frisk awake till morning, when Chara would then disappear. Who he was, what he did, what he wished he could do. In any case it was disturbing and becoming a big issue. Frisk was so tired and Toriel was growing concerned. Frisk's grades were suffering and they'd even lost their appetite because of certain images Chara painted for them during their nightly talks. 

It wasn't like they could tell anyone about this either. It wasn't that no one would believe them, no. It was just. . .they didn't want to drag them into this. Frisk didn't want to cause their bring their families happy lives trouble. Besides that, they wasn't sure what Chara would do if they told anyone.

"Please. . ." Frisk whimpered. "G-Go away."

Frisk gripped the bed sheets nervously, gulping down their fear as hard as they could. It was in vain though. Chara's smirk grew, seeming rather amused by this new reaction Frisk gave. 

"Go away?" 

Chara began to move, crawling closer to Frisk. Quickly the frightened child threw the blankets over their head, encasing them self in a make shift cocoon. It didn't stop Chara from stopping his decent towards them. Frisk could feel a hand rest on their head as if to pat them.

"You are so naive." He chuckled. "You can't control me, Frisk. But one day, when you finally crack, I'll be the one controlling you." The hand on their head formed a fist, gripping the sheets before he'd managed to pull them off. Frisk stayed frozen, shocked. Before now Chara hadn't been able to move things. He was so close to them at this point. Too close. Frisk's blood ran cold having to be this close to him and his scary expression.

"I'll become more powerful," He whispered. "take control. And then. . ."

 

He paused. Light slowly began to shed into the room as the door creaked open. 

 

"My child?" Toriel's soft voice rang through their ears like bells. When Frisk glanced back Chara was gone and relief settled in the once tense atmosphere.

"Are you okay my child? You're crying."

The wet tears went unnoticed until Toriel pointed them out. Frisk was quick to rub them from their eyes before their feet met the floor. Frisk padded over to Toriel quickly, hugging onto her waist tightly. 

"Oh, Frisk." The monster gathered Frisk into her arms, consoling them with a few motherly hums and gentle rubs to the back. "Do not freight. You may sleep with me again. Let's get some well needed rest." 

Frisk had no complaints. This had been the third time Toriel had saved them from Chara since he'd come. They were thankful for those nightly check ins now, the light that once made them wince in their sleep as it invaded the room, becoming a sort of hopeful image that things would get better. Though, as the door shut and darkness filled the room again, a small chuckle sounded out. This was only just the beginning.


End file.
